Una Nueva Esperanza
by LaDiosaYenapa
Summary: Blakk y Goon regresaron, y ganaron, ahora todo BajoTerra esta bajo el control de estos tiranos, ahora le tocara a un nuevo grupo de rebeldes, detener esta locura. Soy LaUltimaYenapa, desde una nueva cuenta, esta es la continuación de la hsitoria de mi cuenta anterior -Se Busca Oc-


**No, no soy una escritora nueva. Soy LaUltimaYenapa, pero "Alguien" transfirió de correo mi cuenta, le cambio el nombre y la clave y me tuve que joder, Nico, si lo cuentas con detalle, mejor dicho, si siquiera lo cuentas, te mato a punta de lemon. En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**Osea, ¿Cómo?...**

* * *

><p>El "Lobo", se detuvo en donde nadie pueda verlo, sus ojos pasaron a ser dorados, y en un resplandor celeste, se tranformo en una joven, Leire se sentó en una roca, y se quito su guante derecho, dejando ver una marca en el dorso de su mano, color celeste y con la forma de un copo de nieve, suspiro al verla, pero no podía hacer nada. Había matado a tantas personas por culpa de esta marca, todo lo que tocaba a causa de esta, lo congelaba.<p>

- ¡AH!. Grito al ver como la roca se congelaba, rapidamente se paro de ahí, su mano derecha había tocado por accidente la roca, por eso usaba el guante, inconscientemente, si tocaba algo con su mano desnuda, lo congelaba, rapidamente, Leire se puso su guante, mientras una aracnired se posaba en su hombro. - No te preocupes Spider... Es que esto ya me esta causando problemas...

- ¿Qué culpa tienes tu?, Leire... - Hablo una voz, femenina, que se notaba serena, segura, madura, la pelirrosa se giro y se encontro con una chica de cabello rubio, hasta las caderas, piel blanca, con unos hermoso ojos turquesa, **(No mecionaste el color Elsa, gracias por los cambios en PM de hecho)**, con labios pintados del mismo color que sus ojos, llevaba puestl una blusa color verde, con un pantalón negro, y tennis con tacon del mismo color, un cinturon para babosas en sus caderas, en diagonal a la izquierda, su lanzadora era muy extraña, era como un tipo de arco, de color morado con verde, y tenía unos guantes de cuero sin dedos, hasta el codo.

- ¿Quien eres?. Demando la oji-celeste, apuntandole con su lanzadora, con una trilladora cargada. **(Milet, no me pusiste diseño de lanzadora, ****ni cinturon para babosas)**.

- Mi nombre es Sam; Sam Kriter. Respondio la rubia. **(El apellido se pronuncia Kraiter)**

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?. Pregunto la pelirrosa, aun apuntandole.

- Adivine... Se lo que sientes, Leire...

- ¿Lo sabes?, ¿Sabes que se siente tener un defecto?, ¿Y que ese defecto sea mortifero?, ¡¿Y que mates, a personas inocentes aunque no quieras, por culpa de ese defecto?!. Le pregunto Leire, odiaba que dijeran que la entendían, y que fueran tan solo palabras vacías.

- Si... Lo comprendo... - Respondio la oji-turquesa bajando la mirada.

- ¡¿Cómo lo comprendes?!.

-... Mate a mi hermana mayor por culpa de ese defecto... - Esta respuesta, hizo que Leire, bajara la lanzadora.

- Perdón... No debi preguntar eso... - Se disculpo la pelirrosa.

- No, esta bien... - Respondio Sam. - Necesito tu ayuda... Esto se trata de Blakk... Debemos detenerlo, y estoy buscando ayuda... Esta dictadura debe acabar...

-... ¡Cuenta conmigo!...

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, Dane y Camila seguían conduciendo sus mecas, pero Dane estaba pensativa, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que frenaba o hasta se desviaba a veces. Camila ya había notado esto, pero había elegido el ahora, como momento clave, para preguntarle que estaba pasando.<p>

- Dane... Te noto un pensativa, distraida y... Apagada... ¿Qué tienes?. Pregunto la Vampíresa mirandola, aunque ella y la Kuhimu se conocía desde hace poco, pero ya se llevaban más o menos bien, que ahora, se preocupaban más, una por la otra.

- Ah, ¿Qué?. Dijo Dane saliendo de su trance.

- No me estabas escuchando, ¿Verdad?. Contesto la oji-rojo con un tono de "No me ignores" en la voz.

- Eh... Lo siento, Cam... No lo hice, ¿Qué fue lo que me preguntaste?. Dijo la peli-lavanda.

- Dije, que te noto pensatova, distraida y apagada, ¿Qué tienes?. Repitio la castaña.

-... No es nada... Es solo que... Pienso en alguien... Una de las personas más nobles que he conocido... - Contesto Dane desviando la mirada.

- ¿Tu novio?. Pregunto Camila con una sonrisa picara.

- ¿Qué?. Contesto Dane, un poco confundida. - Para que lo sepas, nunca he tenido novio, ni planeo tener por ahora, y no creo que sea recomendable tenerlo.

- Hmm... Ya veo... - Contesto Camila cerrando los ojos, "Vampiros..." pensó Dane rodando los ojos, "Estos Kuhimu..." pensó Camila, cuando...

- ¡AH!. Grito la Vampíresa **(Me encanta esa palabra ^¤^")**, siendo tirada de su meca.

- ¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA?!. Pregunto la oji-ambar, deteniendo su meca.

Dane y Camila, forzando un poco la vista, gracias a la niebla del luegar, lograron ver, la causa del ataque. Un joven de cabello negro, con varios mechones azules, recogido en una cola de caballo (Como la de Yasuo de League Of Legends) de ojos azul electricidad, y piel blanca, su vestimenta, una chaqueta de cuero, azul oscuro, cerrada, con un pantalón negro, y botas negras, unos guantes de cuero negros, que ocultaban sus manos, una lanzadora como la de Pronto, solo que color negra, con detalles rojos y azules, un cinturón para babosas pasando por su pecho, en diagonal a la derecha, y una katana en su espalda.

- Ahora veras... Criatura... - Dijo el desconocido, apuntandole con su lanzadora, con un demoledora cargada.

- Oh no... El ultimo que me hizo caer de mi meca, tuvo muy desagradables consecuencias. Dijo la oji-rojo, levantandose, alzo su brazo, y un montón de plantas espectrales salieron del suelo, atrapando al joven.

- ¡¿Qué dia...?!, ¡AH!. Grito el ojiazul, sintiendo como una de las plantas lo ahorcaban.

- Descuida... Moriras rapido... - Comento Camila mostrando sus colmillos, sonriendo de forma macabra, y justo cuando iba a saltar, para tomar la deliciosa sangre que le esperaba, sintio como algo, la tomaba del pie, se dio cuenta que era Dane, y sus orejas de Neko y sus 9 colas ya habían aparecido, y una de ellas, la tomaba del pie izquierdo.

- Acordamos: SOLO malenates. Le recordo Dane severamente, Camila gruño con molestia, y chazqueo sus dedos, y las plantas que retenían al joven, volvieron a la tierra.

- ¡Ay!, ¡Dejame morderlo!, ¡El maldito se lo merece!. Contesto la Vampíresa, cruzandose de brazos.

- ¡¿Maldito?!. Pregunto el desconocido. - ¡Maldita, seras tu!.

- ¡Mira, malparido de mierda, el unico maldito aqui, eres...!

- ¡SUFICIENTE!. Grito la Kuhimu, a todo pulmón, para llamar la atencion de ambos, y efectivamente, lo hizo. - ¡¿Quien eres tu?!. Demando la morena, creando un orbe de energía moradiza, listo para atacarlo.

- Mi nombre es Alex, soy un cazador de criaturas, peligrosas y sobrenaturales... Un "Placer", conocerlas... - Conesto Alex, simplemente, aunque cuando dijo "Placer", lo hizo haciendo comillas con sus manos. - Iba pasando por aquí, cuando las vi a ustedes en sus mecas, entonces vi los ojos de ella. - Señalo a Camila. - Y supe lo que era: Un Vampiro, y tu. -Señalo a Dane. - Te acabas de delatar, Kuhimu.

Dane rodo los ojos, con lo que le dijeron, y noto como la castaña miraba con rabia al CazaCriaturas, pero la oji-ambar, estaba mirandolo con confusión, él se veía amable, pero no podía confiar en el, ya que con lo que paso, y sabiendo lo que era, podría atarcarlas cuando menos lo esperen, no era estupida, y Camila tampoco lo era.

- Pero... ¿Por qué pasan por aqui?, es una de las cavernas sometidas por Blakk, no le sirvo a ese maldito, pero... ¿Qué hacen aqui?. Hablo Alex, con curiosidad.

- Detener a Blakk, planeamos derrocarlo, solo eso. Respondio la Vampíresa, simplemente.

-¿Detenerlo?, Blakk y Goon tienen a casi todo BajoTerra sometido, ¿Cómo creen que podrían vencerlos solas?, no importa si son criaturas sobrenaturales, a veces la inteligencia vence al poder. Comento el ojiazul.

- ¿Crees que no lo sabemos, idiota?, para eso estamos aqui, para buscar ayuda. Respondio la oji-rojo.

-... Entonces... Ayudare... - Respondio el pelinegro.

- No confío en este tipo... - Le susurro Camila.

- Ya lo se... - Respondio la oji-ambar, tambien susurrando. - Yo tampoco... La verdad, no podemos confiar en él, nos atacaría cuando no nos demos cuenta...

- Entonces, ¿Qué haremos?... - Pregunto la Vampíresa.

- Te mostrare... - Respondio Dane, dicho esto, la Kuhimu camino dos pasos adelante. - ¡Hey!, ¡Alex!. - Llamo.

- Estoy aqui, no debes de gritarme... - Respondio el joven.

- Dejaremos que vengas con nosotras. Respondio Dane.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Pregunto Camila, muy sobresaltada, pero Dane no se inmuto.

- PERO, si nos atacas, o intentas algo, dejare que Camila se tome tu sangre como almuerzo. Con esto termino la Kuhimu, haciendo que Camila, sonriera.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Pregunto Alex, sorprendido.

- Lo que oiste. Respondio la Vampíresa, sonriendo victoriosa.

- Ademas, eres un "CazaCriaturas" así que es mejor prevenir. Agrego la peli-lavanda algo ovbia, dicho esto, ella y la castaña, regresaron a sus mecas, mientras Alex, quedo con la boca abierta, y luego de un "Demonios, son buenas...", fue a su meca y se dedico a seguirlas...

* * *

><p>Yoru y Tsuki ahora entrenaban como nunca, ya no podían vivir escondidos.<p>

- ¡NigthMare!. Grito Yoru, y unos rayos rojos, salieron de sus espada, en dirección a los ojos de Tsuki, este, termino afectado, por el rayo, y cuando estos desaparecieron.

- ¡AH!. Grito el joven mientras comenzaba a correr asusyado, la azabache, aprovecho esto, y se desplazo cual rayo, hacie el, dandole unos cuantos cortes, y una patada en la pierna, para que cayera, y el efecto, desaparecio. - Ow... ¡Yoru!, ¡Eso duele!.

- Lo siento, hermano... - Se disculpo la joven ayudandolo a levantarse, cuando...

- ¡Aqui estan, mocosos!. Oyeron gritar a alguien, de los arbustos, salieron una "Tropa" de secuases de Blakk y esclavos de Goon, Yoru y Tsuki se prepararon para pelear, se les iba a armar...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... Esto es algo raro, ya explique quien soy y por que hago esto así, asi que no pregunten más, ahora envienme PM por esta cuenta, ¿Si?, en fin, hare todo lo que este en mi alcanze para actualizar.<strong>

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**Su Doncella Del Lemon en otra cuenta nueva, xD**

**-LaDiosaYenapa...**

**PD: Elsa respondi tu pregunta por PM, y ahora me emocionaste más, y te pido que ACTUALIZES...**


End file.
